


Antidepressant Cuddling

by Dafna536



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: He is just a kid, Tony thinks, but he is the only one, who stays around him on his own volition, not asking anything in return. Post-Homecoming.





	Antidepressant Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Антидепрессивные обнимашки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004597) by [Шэм (Sham_under_the_asterisk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sham_under_the_asterisk/pseuds/%D0%A8%D1%8D%D0%BC). 



> Many thanks to the brilliant [Problematic-and-dark-otps](https://problematic-and-dark-otps.tumblr.com/) for betaing this fic.

He is just a kid, Tony thinks, when Peter bursts into the former Avengers Tower without a warning – FRIDAY dutifully notifies him of this intrusions. Formally, the Avengers still exists, but in fact – what kind of team are they now? Were they ever a team? Good question. Tony does not want to think about it, the more you think – the worse it gets. To stop thinking; he drinks and builds sophisticated appliances for the Spider-Man suit.

Peter starts talking the moment he stumbles into the kitchen and sees Tony standing by the counter with a glass of whisky in his hand. He takes off his mask, he always talks to Tony without it.

“Mister Stark! The upgrade is awesome!” Peter chokes with emotions and waves his hands in the air, imitating web shooting. “The range and precision increased, just like you said!”

“You bet,” Tony smirks, putting more ice into his glass.

“And they made a Spider-Man channel on Youtube! Can you imagine?! A whole channel, dedicated to me! I’ve never realised there were so many videos! It is enough for a movie!”

Tony is nodding, listening to Peter. He removes the bottle from the counter, before the boy can topple it over – just in time – Peter accidently shoots his webbing. The shooters obviously need regulating.

“Oh, I’m sorry! That was unintentional. Is it expensive?”

“Doesn’t matter, you haven’t broken it.” After a cogitative pause Tony puts the bottle on a shell. He had enough of alcohol for today and getting drunk with Peter here, is, probably, a bad idea. “There are many bottles here – you can break anything you want.” 

In fact, Peter behaves himself in Tony's house. Always poking around everywhere whenever he is allowed or not, but never breaking or damaging anything.

"I don't really want to. I've already smashed a window in the bank. Well, they smashed it with my body, but anyway it’s enough for one day. Wow! They’ve posted the video already! I have already subscribed to the channel. Will you subscribe to it too, Mister Stark?"

Peter climbs on a high stool across from Tony and looks at him with the same admiration he had on his face when they first met, but, now he seems much more at ease in his presence. He had stopped constraining himself and dithering every time he talks some teenage nonsense. Tony is not particularly interested in his babbling, but watching Peter and listening to him is nice. More comforting, than awkward silence in Vision's presence, guilt-filled meetings with Rhodey or FRIDAY’s computer voice.

Peter animates the deserted Tower with his mere presence.

"Sure. You're a star now."

"Really?!"

Peter goggles at him as if he promised him a trip to Disneyland. Tony's lips stretch into a smile against his will. Such naivety.

"Well, I was... I was just joking."

"So was I." Tony laughs inwardly as Peter pulls a face. Tony thinks that Peter depends too much on his opinion sometimes.

“Huh…” Peter issues a discouraged sigh and Tony shakes his head – how does he even manage lying to his aunt – his emotions are written all over his face. “So, about why I came over – how are you doing?”

Tony freezes. When was the last time he was asked this question? He contemplates the melted ice in his glass without any idea of how to answer it. Peter starts rocking on the stool impatiently, Tony sighs and pours his whisky into the sink. 

“Peachy. Rhodey’s not running around yet but walks quite steadily.”

“Cool. It’s just I was asking about you.” 

Peter, little arthropod bastard, eyes Tony with ingenuousness of a nursery child. How could anyone be angry with him? They are not strangers, yes, but Tony is afraid to let him closer. Afraid for him, afraid of relapsing his history with Steve... or Pepper. God! What he thinks about, Peter is just a kid, he would always be that for him.

Tony rubs his eyes. He can send the boy home, dish up an excuse of his weariness and migraine, could say something like “none of your business, junior” or tell FRIDAY to ban the boy from the tower. He won’t do anything like that. He doesn’t want to, he can’t, and Peter won’t allow him to get rid of himself that easily.

Tony turns on the holographic projection from his phone. It is full of news headlines.

“Captain America and His Team Averts Terrorist Attack.”

“Winter Soldier Barnes is Still Missing.”

“Avengers are Under Control – The Power is in Human Hands.”

Tony turns off the screen, this is enough for him. It is enough for Peter too – he is silent.

“Here is how it goes, little one.”

All of Peter lightness and good-humour evaporates, like a switch turned off. Tony doubts whether he did the right thing, showing this to Peter, not the news feed – his weakness. And does he, an adult, the Iron Man, have the right to be weak?

Tony is going to take French leave to his workshop – Peter has no access to this area. 

Not yet.

Tony wonders his own thoughts.

“I’m gonna do something.”

Peter is suddenly close, blocking his way out, his nimble motions are hard to follow.

“Just don’t be mad, okay?”

Tony has no time to answer, Peter embraces him, puts his chin on Tony’s shoulder, breathing quietly into his neck.Tony is standing awkwardly with his hands in the air.

To hug or pull away?

He is just a kid, Tony thinks, and comforts like one.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tony whispers, but hugs Peter anyway. His hands slides down the red-blue fabric of the suit. It’s pleasant to touch. Tony is proud of his work and absently strokes Peter’s back in a quite not-friendly manner. He curses under his breath and stops his movements on Peter’s waist. Not only the suit is pleasant to touch, Peter is too.

“You look like a man in a dire need of hugs.” He tells as if not aware of Tony’s touches, they are not impudent, but clearly crossing the line. Perhaps, Peter blamed it on alcohol. Tony closes his eyes with a deep sigh. He holds Peter firmly in his arms – it’s nice and simple and just humanly comforting.

“You know, how they say on the internet – I want to wrap you up in a blanket and never let go. Sort of like that, I don’t remember exactly.”

Tony snorts – here’s the child of the World Wide Web.

“Does your aunt know, you’re cuddling with lonely rich men at night?” He murmurs into Peter’s ear, when silence stretches for too long. Peter twitches his shoulder – goosebumps for sure. For this equivocal joke Tony waits for some embarassed prattling or other discourse of how his aunt shouldn’t know anything. But Peter surprises him – his voice is confident and calm.

“You know she doesn’t” and hugs him tightly, digging his chin into Tony’s shoulder.

Tony squeezes his eyes shut till the lights begin dancing behind his eyelids.The body in his arms is slim, but incredibly strong. It’s also warm and flexible. Hell, Peter is a smart boy, he should understand at least, that Tony is not iron beneath his suit.

“Okay then. Cuddle to your heart’s content.”

“Whenever I want, no matter how long?”

What are you twaddling, child? Tony wants to shout, but instead just smiles and exhales, mimicking Peter. “Sort of.”

“Cool!” 

He is just a kid, Tony thinks, but he is the only one, who stays around him on his own volition, not asking anything in return. And Tony wasn’t making any efforts for that to happen. The suit doesn’t count – that was a necessity, besides, his inventions were his life. He would make an iron suit for Peter, if he needed one. He would do anything for Peter, if he asks.

“Let’s go to the couch then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> A little announcement:  
> Dear friends, I'm going to translate another Starker fic from Russian, and I really need some help. It is big, multichapter and still in progress. So...  
> Firstly - I need a very willing beta, because it is a lot of editing work (my English, to put it mildly, - isn't good enough), and I plan to post at least one chapter a week to catch up with the original text.  
> I'm also in need of English-speaking friends with high tolerance for stupid question, kind of "how to say this", "how to say that", "what is the slang word for masturbation" and so on.  
> If you have a strong wish to help, my tumblr account is [batjokesandgobblepot](https://batjokesandgobblepot.tumblr.com/) or you may leave a comment with your contacts. I would be glad to chat with you via Telegram, Viber, WhatsUp, Mail etc.


End file.
